Inuyasha and Kikyo -- Torn by Kagome's Pain
by japriter17
Summary: Kagome's heart breaks when -- bla! no tell! :D plz r/r! iy/kag. final chapters r up!
1. The Clearing

A/N: Hey y'all! I won't use many characters except for Inuyasha of course, Kikyo, Kagome, and maybe a few others. Enjoy  
  
It was dark outside, and the wind was blowing. Kagome, supposedly asleep inside Kaede's hut was stirring around on her mat, unable to sleep. Something was pushing her to go outside. Some.strong force. Kagome could hear the rustling of the leaves outside and knew it was cold. Kagome stepped outside and saw that the moon was full. She followed her senses and came to a clearing and saw Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing under the full moon. The wind blew Kikyo's hair and clothes so that it enveloped Inuyasha's body and his hair was flying into Kikyo's face. Kagome could hardly contain herself. She said to herself once and many times that she loved Inuyasha more than anything else in the world. It was hard for her to tell him, though, for they were only Shikon jewel companions. She circled the clearing several times and by then they had already stopped kissing and were sitting together, arm in arm talking and stroking each other's hair. She stopped suddenly and looked at Inuyasha, who in turn, was staring at the moon. As Kikyo got up and said goodbye to Inuyasha, he reluctantly let her go. Kagome stood there for a couple of minutes, looking at Inuyasha watching Kikyo go, envying Kikyo.  
  
"If only you could understand how I feel for you, Inuyasha," she whispered into the wind. "I could wish on a shooting star, a blooming dandelion, or the Shikon jewel itself.if only you could love me."  
  
Inuyasha heard and sensed Kagome's voice through the wind. He turned immediately as he saw Kagome slowly turn her back away from the clearing from which he stood. His eyes widened and his whole body tensed in fear.  
  
"Kagome.saw me and Kikyo together.kissing in the clearing? Does she even know how I truly feel?" Sadly, his eyes followed Kagome as far as he could see, into the forest in which she escaped.  
  
"Inuyasha," she breathed. She sighed and collapsed to the ground, unable to control her tears. She sobbed uncontrollable into the ground, and everywhere her tears dropped, a little green plant shot up from the ground. The plants formed the word 'love' in the ground. And with that, Kagome ran to the well and slept there for the night. Inuyasha could hardly believe what he saw. Was that really Kagome? Or was it just his imagination? He had to admit sometimes these days, just being with Kikyo made him hallucinate strange things.  
  
"It was Kagome, I swear." He ran after her, senses becoming stronger each step. He found Kagome at the well, asleep, her head tilted.  
  
"Oh, Kagome." he picked her up gently and laid her on his lap, stroking her soft hair and keeping her warm. She was frozen solid. He kissed her cheek softly warming her whole body up. Kagome opened her eyes slowly, and saw that she lay upon Inuyasha's lap, and that he was looking down upon her, tensed up and said,  
  
"Omigod.Inuyasha.it's you." and she ran off. Inuyasha, startled, ran after her.  
  
"Wait! Kagome! Please! You don't understand!!!" He raced after her, getting faster as he went.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, of course I understand," Kagome whispered in her run. "You want Kikyo, Kikyo only. You do not want me." 


	2. Chasing the Girl in the Woods

"Grrr." Inuyasha growled. "She'll never understand!" Suddenly, he stopped. Kagome was right ahead of him. She had stopped running and she was looking at Inuyasha. Slowly, he advanced towards her.  
  
"Hey you. What's up?" He asked trying to sound cheerful. Kagome just stood there, eyes wide, unable to absorb the scene she just saw. Before Inuyasha could say anything else, she flounced away and disappeared into the woods.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Wait up! What do you think you're doing running off like that? Don't you know that these woods are dangerous?!" He breathed heavily as he flew from region to region searching desperately for his dearest. "Curse you." he sighed.  
  
"I've got to get away from that dog-demon! He's not the one for me, and I'm getting tied up in the wrong path! I've got to go back home! To Sota and Mom and Grampa and everyone! I can't stay here! I'm unwanted here!" She started running back towards the well.  
  
"Eh?" Inuyasha stated in confusion. "Where's her scent?" His eyes flickered in the darkness as he cracked his knuckles. "Kagome, don't run away from me. I thought you loved me, and I love you too." Just then, Kikyo stood before him.  
  
"What are you searching for, Inuyasha?" she asked. She smiled and then and there, Inuyasha's heart melted. 'Kikyo.' he thought dreamily.  
  
"I have no time, Kikyo." he brushed her aside but she stood firm. "I've got to find Kagome! She might be in danger and I can't let anything happen to her!"  
  
"Sweet, aren't you?" Inuyasha lost track of Kagome's scent. "Where could she have gone?" It never occurred to him that she would have wanted to go back home. He scoured the forests all around the village, asked the villagers if they had seen her, and even went to his brother Sesshou-maru for help. They had all turned him down.  
  
"The well! How could I be so stupid?!" He smacked himself on the head for being so absentminded. His love for Kagome had blinded him of all possibilities. "And now - I will go to the well!" He flew there as fast as he could, and just as he got there, he saw the well sinking into the soil, which was boiling and taking in the well.  
  
"No!!!!!" He dove towards the sinking well and his head hit hard soil. He clawed the soil but there was no sign of the well.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!!!" his broken heart let out a wail that shook the whole village. Kaede journeyed to the "well" and found Inuyasha macho-sobbing into the earth.  
  
"There's nothing you can do now. She's gone. I'm afraid the Shikon jewel will never be restored until Kagome has found another way to come back to the past. But for now, let's go back to the village. I fixed some pork and tofu soup."  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Pork and Tofu Soup and the Ghost of Four...

Inside Kaede's hut, the fire was ablaze and the delicious soup she prepared was simmering in the black cauldron above the fire waiting to be eaten.  
  
"Come, Inuyasha. You must be exhausted. Don't you worry about Kagome. She has the soul of a warrior." Inuyasha reluctantly left the spot where the well was buried but, it was true. He was a bit overworked and he realized he hadn't eaten for several days.  
  
The door of the hut slammed shut as the inviting heat and appetizing aromas of the soup lured Inuyasha in.  
  
"Mmm." Inuyasha shut his eyes and breathed deep. And for a moment, all his thoughts of Kagome and her safety ceased and all he could think of was "pork and tofu soup mm mmmm!" Kaede fetched a colossal bowl a filled it to the brim. She herself ate from a mini rice bowl. Inuyasha was about to dig in when he noticed how little Kaede was eating.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you eating so little? There's a whole truckload of soup left! How am I supposed to finish it all?" He caught a bit of worry swimming around in Kaede's eyes. "What's going on, hag?" Kaede waited a while before answering. The wind blew ferociously outside and sounded like a howling ghost. The hut shook but the blazing fire kept the two warm.  
  
"Nothing," the old woman said. "Let's eat." Kaede dug into her soup like a madwoman and finished it all in 5 seconds. Inuyasha hardly touched his soup. Kaede looked up. "More?" she asked.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Lady Kaede!" came a horribly high pitched voice from outside. More like voices. "Help us!" the wind continued to howl. Or was it the wind?  
  
"Where is the girl from the future?" the 'wind' seemed to say. Inuyasha's sensitive ears perked up and his eyes slanted. "The ghost of four souls." he hissed. He leapt outside and was greeted by the ghost of four souls.  
  
"Inuyasha.you vile half-breed.where is the girl from the future?" Fire shot out of the ghost's eyes, charring Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Demon, be gone!" he lashed at the ghost and a blanket of thick smoke enclosed the entire village. Inuyasha groped around helplessly. The village lay in smoke for four days and on the fifth, the smoke cleared away. But to Inuyasha's surprise, the ghost of four souls was nowhere to be found. And the well had returned to its natural spot - with bloodstains on the rim of it.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. A New Generation

Inuyasha tried to decipher whose blood it was and when it had been shed. He could detect no scent in the blood. It was scentless. He could, however, tell that it was shed within the past three days, which meant that it was one of the days that the village was showered in soot. Inuyasha scratched his chin.  
  
"Hm.." he thought. He stood there for seventeen minutes debating whether he should go in the well and see if he could find Kagome, or if he should risk going in and having the well bubble into the soil again. He thought one last time, and jumped into the well. He felt his stomach rise up in his throat as he journeyed down into the dark abyss. He landed standing up in two small footprints, evidently, Kagome's.  
  
~~~~~  
  
::back in Feudal Japan::  
  
"Kaede...I'm not feeling well," Kikyo told her 'younger' sister.  
  
"I have some leftover pork and tofu soup," Kaede offered. "Let me heat it up over the stove. Rest here on this mat," Kaede said, pointing to Kagome's old mat. Kikyo looked at it with scorn, but she lay down anyways. The soup had warmed and was just coming to a slow boil when Kaede handed the soup in a bowl over to Kikyo. Kikyo stared at the soup, listlessly. She imagined Inuyasha's face in it, smiling back at her. Only Inuyasha was gone; and so was the well.  
  
"I'll be back in a while," Kaede announced and left the hut. Kikyo didn't touch her soup.  
  
"I feel so lost," she said to herself. She looked into the corner of the hut where her bows and arrows were. "I hardly know how to use those," she said. "And worst of all....I fell departed from Inuyasha. What is causing this? Inuyasha had once said he loved me. Where did that love go?" Kikyo sighed, moved her mat next to the fire, and slept.  
  
~~~~~  
  
There were noises above Inuyasha's head. He couldn't ever remember the Bone- Eater's Well shrine being this noisy. He climbed the height of the well and peaked out.  
  
"Eh? What's this?" Inuyasha sniffed around. Kagome's scent was nowhere to be detected. He jumped out of the well and looked into it. There were no bloodstains on the rim, only a bleached, smooth-looking surface. He walked out of the shrine and tried to find Kagome's home. He found it, and knocked on the door. A man of about forty years of age answered the door.  
  
"Uh....hey..." Inuyasha stuttered. He did not know how to begin. The last time he had visited Kagome's house, he had not remembered seeing this unusual man. "You must be...." he twiddled with his hair nervously. He had never been this shaky before. "Kagome-chan's grandfather?" the man laughed heartily.  
  
"No way, sir. The old man died more than twenty years ago! Who are you and what do you want?" the man looked at Inuyasha curioiusly. From inside the house, the voice of a woman was heard.  
  
"Sota, darling? Who's at the door?" 


	5. The Fountain of Youth

"Hold on, I'll be there in a second - stay back!" Sota said to his wife. "Who are you and who are you looking for? What do you want from me?"  
  
"Um. I uh," Inuyasha stuttered. "I'm looking for Kagome. Do you know where she is?"  
  
"Hey! You're that dog-demon dude! A-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Looking for Kagome, eh? Well it's a little late you know. She went to the country to mourn and --"  
  
"Mourn?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'Oh no,' he thought. "Where is she? How is she? What is she doing?"  
  
Sota looked at Inuyasha doubtfully, as if he doubted that Inuyasha even cared for his sister at all. "Well, she got a little sad after you left so she sort of left the house when Gramps died and went to the country. I dunno if she's still alive, man. It's been almost thirty years."  
  
"Do you know where has gone?" Inuyasha pleaded with sweet puppy eyes. Sota thought for a while and turned to his wife. "I'll be back in a jiffy, darling. You just stay here and watch over the kids." He turned to Inuyasha. "Let's go." Sota started towards a nice silver colored Lexus IS- 300 while Inuyasha stood back and studied it.  
  
"What is this?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I'll explain in the car." Sota said, but backtracked a bit. "Nah, it's okay its not important." Sota and Inuyasha were silent throughout the whole drive to the country. It was a long drive but finally, Sota reached a rundown country area where no trees grew, just miles and miles of vast farmland that no one had farmed on in centuries.  
  
"Here we are!" Sota said with forced enthusiasm. "See ya later!" Sota dumped Inuyasha out of the car and sped away. Inuyasha looked around and saw a tiny little cottage about fifteen miles away. He flew towards it and knocked the door lightly. Inside, a feeble woman's voice called. "Sota?"  
  
Inuyasha was scared to his wits. He finally found the guts to answer after the woman inside called her brother's name about twenty times.  
  
"No, Kagome," he said bravely. "It's me, Inuyasha. I've come back.and I." the door flung open.  
  
"Inuyasha!!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
::back in Feudal Japan::  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?" Kaede asked the neighboring villages. The villagers shook their heads saying I don't know. Kaede hunted throughout Japan with no luck.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A thirty-ish to forty-ish woman answered the door. Inuyasha stumbled over his words.  
  
"Ka- Kag-g-ome-e-e? Is that you?" Inuyasha stuttered. He couldn't say a word. But finally, after several minutes of awkward silence, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and said, "We're going back to feudal Japan. It's about time you learned about the Fountain of Youth." 


	6. Who?

"Inuyasha." Kagome interrupted.  
  
"What?" he asked. He looked over his shoulder at the aged Kagome, who somewhat looked the same, but never the same as before. He saw that Kagome was crying, or silent-bawling more like it. "Oh, JESUS CHRIST, Kagome! Don't cry NOW!!"  
  
"But..but the well! I'm not even sure it works anymore!!" *sniffsniffsobsobsob*  
  
"It does, you idiot! How do you think I got here in the first place? Age hasn't changed you anything, Kagome." He flew to the well with Kagome on his back. He jumped in so fast that Kagome hadn't even had a chance to catch her breath.  
  
"We're here." Inuyasha said. Let's begin our journey. You can walk. They walked together in silence through Inuyasha's forest for what seemed like eternity. Kagome never complained, though. She knew the product at the end would result in eternal youth. Finally, when the sun went down behind the mountains, Inuyasha found a place for them to camp out.  
  
"We're sleeping here," Inuyasha said, and pointed to a bunch of dead boughs and leaves. Kagome said nothing, but somehow she felt worried.  
  
"Inuyasha." she started. Inuyasha grunted. "Something. I think that something is going to.AHH!!!!!!!!!" Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha whirled around just in time to see that Kagome had been swept up into the big palms of the Ghost of Four Souls. (GOFS)  
  
"KAGOME!!" he yelled. "The ghost of four souls. you're going to regret this! DEMON BE GONE!" he lashed but the ghost stood firm. The ghost stood with Kagome flailing in his palm. He poked at her, miniscule in size compared to him with his other claw.  
  
"Here you are, girl. I have been looking for you." Said the ghost, whose icy breath chilled Kagome to the bone.  
  
"What do you want of me? I'm just a mere human!! Let go of me and leave me and Inuyasha alone!!!"  
  
"My, my, girl. Be patient. I have things to tell you. I am not at all bad. Do I look evil to you? I'm here to help you."  
  
"What in seven hells??" Inuyasha breathed, bewildered. "If you're here to help us then stop harming Kagome!" he yelled, obviously angered. Kagome stared at him. 'Did he REALLY say that?'  
  
"Alright," said the GOFS. "Just promise never to lash your claws out at me again."  
  
"Put her down!"  
  
"Ok, ok!" After the GOFS had released Kagome, Inuyasha ran to her and put his arms protectively around her.  
  
'Seriously, am I dreaming or is he really protecting me?' Kagome sighed with relief.  
  
"You want to help us." Inuyasha asked, more like a statement than a question. He observed the GOFS closely and finally asked, "Who are you?"  
  
The GOFS stood up to his full height and said, "I am." and began transforming with lightning and rain flashing everywhere. "I .AM.."  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru

Smoke flew around the GOFS everywhere and when it finally cleared away, the ghost was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where the hell did you go!?" Inuyasha yelled. "Ditcher!!! I'm never going to trust anything like him ever again!" Suddenly, he felt a sharp pang of pain on his cheek. He slapped it. "OW!" he stared into his palm. "Well if it isn't Myoga the flea! Were you the GOFS in disguise? How dare you do such a thing!"  
  
Myoga twitched his little moustache n twittered and laughed nervously. "Eh- heh-heh-heh.. I'm sorry my Lord Inuyasha! But I knew you wouldn't accept help from a mere, tiny flea, so I disguised myself to be all powerful and -- " Inuyasha squished him with his index finger.  
  
"We don't need your help. Who wants help from a flea?" He flicked the little flea out of his palm who landed somewhere fifty feet away in the grass. "And besides," Inuyasha said, reasoning partly with Kagome and partly with no one in particular. "I know where the fountain of youth is. Don't need some measly, good-for-nothing little flea to find it for me!" Inuyasha puckered his chest out with pride.  
  
"You should watch what you're saying!" Myoga said as he jumped onto Kagome's head.  
  
"Ah!! Get off! It tickles!!!" Kagome squirmed. Inuyasha picked the little flea up with two fingers.  
  
"What are you saying, flea?" he peered between his fingers at the tiny little black thing, curiously.  
  
"The fountain of youth is not where you think it is. Let me lead you to it!" Myoga said smartly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright, but not a peep from you unless I permit it. And no blood-sucking from me or Kagome. Got it?"  
  
"Y-yes m'Lord...just... 'tis the way!" Myoga stuttered as he led Kagome and Inuyasha deeper within the woods. It was growing dark and rain had begun to fall. Kagome's hair was plastered around her face and Inuyasha's ears were flat down on his head.  
  
"Hey," Inuyasha remarked. "Is the fountain far from where we are?" He asked Myoga.  
  
"Not really..maybe about 300 more miles?" Myoga replied with doubt.  
  
"That does it. We're flying! Myoga, direct the way." Inuyasha helped Kagome onto his back and Myoga rested comfortably upon the soft fur on Inuyasha's head.  
  
"This way, turn left! Go straight for fifty miles then turn right!" Myoga directed. They flew all night and when the sun began to rise again, they saw that they were not in Inuyasha's forest any longer. They were in Sessho- maru's castle and domain.  
  
To be continued. 


	8. The Magic Goblet

"Where are we?" Kagome asked. She was answered by silence. "Um..Inuyasha? Myoga? Anyone care to answer?" More silence. After a while, Inuyasha finally said,  
  
"I can't believe it.the fountain of youth is under my brother Sessho-maru's domain?" Inuyasha was in total disbelief. "But I thought it was in my forest behind the droopy trees next to the large lake.why -how?" Myoga sighed.  
  
"The fountain changes places every thousand years you see. That's why I knew you wouldn't be able to find it." Inuyasha's eyes slit narrowly and he looked at Kagome with fierce determination.  
  
"Let's get going! Where to go, Myoga?" Inuyasha's hands moved to his head where he knew the flea would be rested. He was shocked to find that he wasn't there. "Myoga!?" The flea wasn't on his head! "Kagome! We've lost Myoga!" He whirled around but Kagome wasn't there either. "What!! First the flea, now Kagome! What have I gotten myself into?! Kagome! Myoga!" He sniffed around. Kagome's scent was very strong towards the west. He followed the scent and found that Kagome and Myoga had journeyed forward abandoning him in his little daydreaming state. "Hey! What do you mean by just leaving me there?!" he was obviously very angry. His dark golden amber eyes flashed with parsimony.  
  
"Sorry," Kagome apologized. "We have to get there quick.we didn't want to disturb you. We knew you'd find us later." She smiled and for a while, Inuyasha almost fell into a daydream state again.  
  
'Her smile is so beautiful,' he thought to himself. But he snapped out of it pretty quickly and ran to catch up with Kagome and Myoga. "You guys had me going a bit there. When Myoga wasn't on my head, I panicked. But I thought it wasn't that big of a deal. He's just a flea anyhow. I mean, what do I care for a flea? And then I turned around and YOU were gone. I almost die--" Inuyasha stopped himself. 'Man, that was close,' he thought. He could feel himself blushing as Kagome turned around and said,  
  
"What? What, Inuyasha? You almost.?" She was smiling again.  
  
"I almost.panicked more than I did when Myoga wasn't there." he smiled back, nervously, twittering with his long, beautiful silver hair.  
  
'Just look at his hair,' sighed Kagome dreamily. 'I just want to run my hands through it and.' "Do! Let us go on! To the fountain of youth we go!" she said as she shuttered out of her little reverie.  
  
'What could she be thinking?' Inuyasha thought as he followed Myoga. Inuyasha thought so hard about Kagome that he didn't notice how far and how long they had been walking until Myoga announced proudly,  
  
"Here we are! The fountain of youth!" Myoga pulled back a curtain of moss that had grown on the branch above. And there it lay, the Fountain of Youth, with gentle mist surrounding it. Inuyasha went up to Kagome and held out an arm.  
  
"Shall I, being the ever decent dog-demon I am, escort you to the Fountain of Youth?" he asked, timidly. Kagome smiled up at him. She linked her arm in his and went up to the fountain. When they reached the rim of the fountain, Inuyasha scooped Kagome up in his arms, gently, oh ever so gently and used his unsheathed claws to close her beautiful eyes. He put her down in the fountain so that all the sweet-smelling water engulfed her body and a soft pink light enveloped the fountain and Kagome was sixteen again, except she would be sixteen forever. She was immortal. A voice rose above and a blinding light filled the air. Inuyasha shaded his eyes as he tried to look above to see what was there.  
  
"Eternally young you now are,  
  
And beautiful you are by far,  
  
If you could touch this goblet above me,  
  
Shikon companions you will no longer be." the voice faded away.  
  
"Let's get away," Inuyasha said. "We don't know what we'll be if we're not Shikon companions." But Kagome was glued to the goblet. Obviously, something in the rosy water she had bathed in made her want it with greedy covet. She reached her arm out and tried to grab the goblet.  
  
"Ugh!" She grunted as she stretched her arm and strained her neck to try to get the golden goblet. It seemed to go higher the more she stretched. 'I have the power of the Shikon no Tama.' she thought. An evil glint of light shone in her eyes. Her arm shot up so fast that when Inuyasha swirled around the goblet was in Kagome's hands and she was transforming into a hanyou. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.  
  
To be continued. 


	9. Birth of a New Couple

Inuyasha's eyes bulged out of his head.  
  
"K-Ka-Kagome?" he reached out and touched the furry ears that appeared on top of Kagome's head. "You-you're a hanyou. Like me..." The voiced boomed above thema gain.  
  
"You are now soul and mate  
  
Please let time decide your fate.."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome felt a surge of happiness as they embraced each other.  
  
~~~~~  
  
::back in Kaede's hut::  
  
"AHHH!!!!!" Kikyo screamed in anguish as her hands flew to her heart. It was beating so hard it felt like it was going to burst. It hurt a lot too. In her head, she could hear Inuyasha's voice althought he was 500 miles away say over and over like a broken record player,  
  
"Aishiteru, Kagome. Aishiteru, Kagome." Each time it got louder and more passionate and each time he said it Kikyo's heart bled.  
  
"I can't stand the PAIN!!!" Kikyo screamed at herself. "EEEEEAHH!!!!!!!" she gave one last and final scream of pain and she vanished into thin air. All that was left in Kaede's hut was a bow and a quiver full of magic arrows.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A teary-eyed Myoga watched them embrace freely. Inuyasha started to say,  
  
"I'm sorry that you saw me and Kikyo--" thunder boomed and a bolt of lightning separated their warm embrace. Kagome let out a yelp of pain when Inuyasha was being torn from her. It felt as if her heart was being ripped out of her chest.  
  
"Inuyasha..what's happening?" she asked weakly.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: AH! Sorry its so short!! ( I stayed up until like 3:00 yesterday trying to finish the last part of the story. and it was a little too long to be one chapter so I just split it in half and chapter 9 ended up being really short! Oh well. Look forward to chapter 10! (Which will go up later today). Whaddya think of it so far? It's almost done!! 


	10. Shikon no Tama

Darkness surrounded them for a while; then a gleaming white object began to descend from the skies. As it came closer, both Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened. The Shikon no Tama! Simultaneously, they reached up trying to get a hold of the jewel. Suddenly, arms still reaching for the jewel, Inuyasha and Kagome were drawn together again, with the Shikon jewel in both of their palms. A light shot up from their entwined hands as they felt the power of the Shikon no Tama rush into their bloodstreams. The light disappeared. They untwined their hands and the Shikon jewel was gone. It was now equally distributed between the two of them. Kagome had turned human again, Inuyasha was still a hanyou, and Kikyo was gone. Who could have a better life? Inuyasha turned to Myoga.  
  
"How come when I said Kikyo's name all that stuff happened to us?"  
  
"Well you see, m'Lord Inuyasha," Myoga explained. "Kikyo died when you and Kagome were united. Once you spoke her name, all the spells she set were broken and the Shikon no Tama was restored. All other spells are broken……." Myoga said thoughtfully. "Of course, except your sitting spell!"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Osuwari!" she said jokingly. Inuyasha crashed to the ground and smiled at Kagome painfully. He knew she was just playing, and that this would be her last time "sitting" him since the Shikon jewel was restored and Kaede could remove the prayer beads now that Kagome wouldn't have to control him around. Kagome flounced down and patted Inuyasha on the back and said, "Just kidding," and she smiled at him.  
  
"I'll leave you two lovers alone," Myoga said. "See you in the next life!" and he hopped away. Meanwhile, Inuyasha snapped out of his sit spell and stood up and faced Kagome.  
  
"Aishiteru, Inuyasha," Kagome said softly as she kissed him gently on the lips. Inuyasha was quite surprised; he would never have known that Kagome would do such a thing. He drew her into a hug and stroked her hair and whispered into her ears,  
  
"Mm, Kagome….I love you too," and he kissed her long and full as the moon rose above them and the wind blew Kagome's hair so that it wrapped around Inuyasha's body. Kikyo's dead soul appeared at the base of two trees and she was painfully watching her loved one kiss another girl. Inuyasha noted her appearance and felt no remorse. He kissed Kagome even longer until they collapsed to the ground with fits full of laughter still trying to hold the first kiss they shared. It was a kiss that would last forever.  
  
~THE END~  
  
A/N: So…..what did you think? Please review! THE SEQUEL IS UP!! Check out 'Sesshoumaru's Power & the Revolt of the Tetsusaiga"! There are currently 6 chapters up!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
